Scratch That Deck (WIP UPLOAD VERSION)
by DarkDarsi
Summary: At 20 years old, Vinyl preformed at Ponyviles night club, there she met a mare, what should have been the first of many for a Sire* like Scratch, yet when the Mare never called to see her again, she abstained from any and all sexual activities. That was 20 years ago, and Vinyls sister Octavia is concerned, so she goes and gets help to help convince Vinyl to get some. WIP NEED HELP


Several loud thumps sound through the room, it's sleeping occupant jolting awake, yawning and groggy, she sounds out something along the lines of "Yeah come on in" before snuggling back into her pillow, but keeping her eyes on the door as it opens.

"Good afternoon Vinyl" her sister Octavia says as she walks in, the sheer lingerie she wore to accentuating her curves, added with the large tray of Pancake and pancake accessories toppings, whispered promises of some sort of celebratory sex.

"Happy Birthday dear, today YOU are going to get laid"

Well well.

"Grr, dammit Tavia, I already told you" Vinyl complains sitting up so she can receive their traditional Birthday 'Breakfast' in bed.

Octavia places it in front of her and finishes the unicorns comment,

"You're not interested in any other night activities aside dancing and music" Sighing Octi sat on the edge of the bed pouting at her sister,

"Really Vi, I'm worried for you, you didn't get any till you were Twenty, then you spent a few months waiting for her to call, now we're here, Twenty more years, to the day I might add, and you still don't have your Stable despite all the VERY willing mares here. Not to mention the pain it causes you" she leans forward as she finishes, giving Vinyl the opening to look right down the cleft of her breasts.

An opening closed of by the delicious pancakes Vinyl was consuming instead of the view.

"Yeah, well, what make you think that'll change today huh? Unless you found my Mare, I ain't…"

Vinyl is cut off as Octavia pulls a letter out from behind her.

"What's this Tavi?" Vinyl's voice betraying a small amount of excitement, before changing to a confused tone "And why does it have the royal seal on it… Both of them?"

Indeed, the scroll she now has holds both the Canterlot Royal seal in a deep red wax on the right, along with the Crystal Empire Royal seal in a pink wax keeping it shut on the left.

"Read it and weep Vinyl, Poly and I win, your back up isn't healthy for you, or fair to the family bloodline" Octavia smirks and boops Vinyl on the nose before standing and swaying her rump as she strutted out the room, offering a final comment in;

"I've started packing for you"

'Packing' Vinyl mouths, looking up from the scroll to the door her sister once occupied.

Sighing, she opens the scroll up, finding three different cursive scripts all over the page, traditional black ink often written over by a pink or sparkly blue.

"Dear Vinyl 'DJ-PON3' Scratch,

Thanks to our dear cellist Octavia, it has come to my attention that you haven't been taking advantage of your abilities as a Sire. I have verified Octavia's claims of celibacy with Doctor Polyamory"

Blue ink interrupts the straight lines of text which in big bold letters read  
"HOW HAVE YOU GONE 20 YEARS WITHOUT MASTERBATING!"

the pink takes over after this with a  
"You banged ONE CHICK! A single night with her! I couldn't even get Shinys 8 years of Captain celibacy out of him in one night! You had 20 with a single mortal mare! I literally drowned myself in his seed and only got a few months out of h"  
there is a splattering of pink ink before the black continues on the next 'line'

"Yes, as you can see, my fellow Princesses also have their opinions of your situation" off to the side of the page the pink is back,

"Octavia is gorgeous, NUT IN HER! Ok, just been told she's your sister and you two are the last point of your blood, don't risk it with her just yet"

Two small words in blue sit near this "Risk it" followed by a semicolon and a capital P.

Vinyl, put down the scroll for a moment, shifting herself back up against the head of the bed. She takes a swing of the provided syrup, regretting it immediately, but not game enough to try to wash it out with the savory tea she was wanting to grab.

Though while squirming, shuddering and making faces she began to think about her sister, her body, and how lovely it felt when they hugged, her mind amplifying this due to the idea the letter contained.

A little thump seeming fills the quiet room as Vinyl felt her member bumping the bottom of the standing tray, a jolt running through her.

She downs the rest of the syrup and continues reading.

"And as much as I commend you for wanting your First Mare to be apart of your Stable, I must condone you for not setting it up anyway. A year or two looking for HER I could accept, but 20 waiting for a call? With a number from when mobiles were still such an uncommon thing? Miss Scratch I must say your being quite ridiculous.

So, with the concern of your health, the continuous existence of one of, if not the greatest, bloodline to happen to Equestrian music (and the hope of your future happiness) I have set you up a 'gig', as Luna insists on me calling it. It's in the same place you met her all those years ago. I have had Twilight Sparkle set you up residence for whilst you are there, I hope you will use it and the privacy it may give you, to..."

Pink and Blue fill up the next two lines with various words, including 'Mate, Breed, Fuck, Bowchicawowwow' and the like.

"You know what, these two perverts win, Vinyl Scratch, by Order of The Diarchy of Equestria and Empress of the Crystal Empire, GO GET LAID! Your train leaves at… Actually, we are going to send Octavia back in a carriage, they'll take you straight to Ponyville faster then the train will.

Sincere apologies for the layout and mistakes in this letter,

Princess Celestia"

Followed by

"I still say bang Octavia, GLHF Princess Luna"

And

"Wait till you have a Sire or Son first… and take pictures,

Deity of Love, Empress of the Crystal Heart, Princess Cadence xoxo"

Vinyl tosses the letter aside, inhales the rest of her Birthday breakfast, and hopes and prays Octavia isn't still in her risqué wears while taking to the guards.

'By the Princesses orders I suppose. Hell if I play nice tonight, I may have that ban properly lifted from the PV Club'

The ride to Ponyville wasn't too exciting, just 6 hunky pegasus stallions pulling the cart as Octavia presses her breasts to Vinyl's back and held onto V's own for nearly the entire duration of the trip.

Arriving, she was surprised to see how little it had changed, all the buildings looked the same, there were just more of them. And the old Fair ride repair place had been fixed up and now wasn't anything to do with fair rides anymore. Might need to check it out later.

Octavia pulls her out of her thoughts and into a big hug.

"Oooo, this is exciting, today my little sister restarts her sex life!" Octavia say, a bit too enthusiastically,

"And hopefully while we're here I can get some too" She plants a quick kiss on Vinyls cheek before turning and grabbing two of their bags, teasing "You can bring the rest in can't you dearest sister"

Vinyl just rolls her eyes and levitates the rest of the luggage, following behind her 'dearest' sister, who had encountered a problem at the door.

"Missing something Tavi?" Vinyl says jangling the keys in her pocket as she makes it up to, and unlocks the door, "Ladies first"

Octavia goes in, but doesn't go all too far inside, Vinyl comes in and sees why.

The place is near pitch black.

They drop the bags off by the door and start feeling around for a light switch,

"Why don't you cast a light spell or something Vi?" She hears Octavia asks, so taking her hands off the wall and turning to face when she heard the voice from she replies;

"Auh, because it's a lightshow spell, for clubs, it almost blinded me when I last used it in a smaller space remember"

She goes back to feeling the wall, a little further along from where she stopped.

'Gee this part of the wall feels weird' she thinks 'Real soft and squishy… very nice feeling soft and squishiness' She keeps her hand there trying to figure out where she's felt this feeling before.

"Found the switch V" Octavia says flicking it on, they find themselves bombarded with a

"SUPRISE!"

While Octavia jumps six feet in the air, Vinyl is met with the sight of a butter yellow mare blushing so furiously the red was starting to clash with her green sweater she wore. It was a nice fabric Vinyl had to admit, the nice soft breast behind it helped the feeling too.

"Eeeep!" both mares go as Vinyl throws her hands behind her. Stepping back, she cups something that feels remarkably like a dick in lycra workout shorts.

She turns and once again pulls her hands away in an instant upon seeing a now seething Griffin,

"Keep your hands to your own business! I'm gonna be nice and let you get away with it this time, these surprise parties are known to cause incidents for the first timers" The griffin states, before glowering and getting in Vinyls face, "But if I catch you with my Mare again, I will break you" she finishes before slipping around and with a completely different, caring tone comforts the butter mare, who just mumbles something sounding like an apology.

Quickly looking away form the pair Vinyl takes in the rest of the room;

Too many ponies somehow fitting comfortably into the space, a table for drinks and food, Music player in the corner, Poofy Haired Pink Mare obnoxiously close, Octavia immediately flirting with the massively built guy that caught her and DEAR CELESTIA WHY IS MARE SO CLOSE!

"Umm, heya, Strange Pink Mare…"

"Hi!"

…

…

…

"Sooo, how do you like that party I've thrown you?"

"Uuuh, so far I've only felt up a mare and her Sire, so yeah, not really had a chance to get down with it all yet"

"Oh! Okidokielokie, Imma hit the punch! You go make lots of friends alright!"

And with that, the Mare was gone, only to be replaced by the hulking white form that currently carried her Sister.

"Hello there Miss Scratch, it's been a while" the Stallion says,

"Oh hey Snowflake, How's it hanging, or in this case, carrying" Vinyl says poking her tongue out a bit.

"Scraaaatch, I told you that under confidence, name's Bulk Biceps remember!" said Mister Bulk Biceps said, "and things have been going well, I did end up leaving the Bouncer gig, picked up a few other jobs along since, at the moment I work at the Spa"

Octavia swoons slightly at this information, realising it meant a combination in her interests, Strong Soft Spoken Gentleman and Spa getaways, Vinyl however,

"Damn, how many perverts you get around that you're needed about the place?"

Bulk laughs, "No no, I'm a masseur, mainly when treatments require chiro-practice more than pamper practice"

"With these arms I'm not surprised, you haven't put me down since you caught me, and I can tell you're not struggling either" Octavia comments,

"Oh right sorry Miss Philharmonica"

"Heh, still as big softy ay? But good for you landing a gig like that" Vinyl holds her sister's hand as she's let down.

"Yeah yeah, hey I saw you talking to Pinkie Pie, I'll introduce you to some of the town, so she doesn't pester you too much about making new friends, she's well meaning, but rather impassioned about Friendship. She's one of the Elements of Harmony though so it's easy to understand why she values it so much"

Bulk says as he leads them back toward where Octavia fell.


End file.
